Princess Celestia/Gallery
Season one Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Celestia appears S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Celestia begins talking to Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|It's About Time Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential CelestiaHappyS2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Celestia angry S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Celestia 'Far better than I have a student' S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Princess Celestia with the delegates from Saddle Arabia S3E5.png|Magic Duel Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Celestia "I tried to help her" EG.png Celestia and Cadance in throne room EG.png Spike holding fake Element of Magic EG.png Princess Celestia talking to Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Celestia "not what has happened" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Princess Celestia addressing Twilight about her task EG.png Twilight accepting her task EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia behind Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia explaining EG.png Twilight listening to Princess Celestia EG.png Luna "time is of the essence" EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Princess Celestia encouraging nod EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia at her desk EG.png Principal Celestia leaning on hand EG.png Twilight nervous in front of Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia standing up EG.png Celestia asks about the Fall Formal EG.png Principal Celestia explains the Fall Formal EG.png Celestia confused "Grand Galloping Gala?" EG.png Twilight leaving Celestia's office EG.png Principal Celestia "anything else?" EG.png Twilight and Celestia "my door is always open" EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Celestia and Luna "Fall Formal is back on" EG.png Celestia and Luna "start getting ready" EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Principal Celestia on stage EG.png Principal Celestia announcing the winner EG.png Principal Celestia says "Twilight Sparkle!" EG.png Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Principal Celestia hand on Twilight's chin EG.png Princess Twilight half-pony form EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Celestia at the door S4E01.png Spike and Twilight bowing down to Celestia S4E01.png Spike and Twilight looks up at Celestia S4E01.png Celestia lifting Twilight's head with her leg S4E01.png Celestia 'No need to apologize' S4E01.png Twilight smiling S4E01.jpg Celestia excited about the Celebration S4E01.png Celestia thinking about Princess Luna S4E01.png Princess Celestia "a wonderful reminder" S4E01.png Princess Celestia "it must've been difficult" S4E01.png Princess Celestia "you may no longer be my student" S4E01.png Twilight and Celestia mutual support S4E01.png Celestia nuzzles Twilight's cheek S4E01.png Mailpony with another letter S4E01.png Twilight talking with Princess Celestia S4E01.png Princess Celestia leaves the room S04E01.jpg Princess Celestia walks through castle corridor S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Princess Celestia walking up to Twilight S4E2.png Stern Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia dodging magic S4E2.png Twilight slides in front of Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight pleads with Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E2.png Princess Celestia begins to speak to Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia addressing Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia mad S04E02.png Magic beaming towards Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia escaping through roof S4E2.png Princess Celestia escaping through roof 2 S4E2.png Nightmare Moon catching up to Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia dodging beam S4E2.png Magic missing Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon chasing Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying away from Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia is hit S4E2.png Princess Celestia gasping S4E2.png Princess Celestia falling to the ground S4E2.png Twilight slowly hovers down S4E2.png Twilight covering her mouth S4E2.png Twilight welling up S4E2.png Twilight cries over Princess Celestia's body S4E2.png Twilight crying S4E2.png Princess Celestia begins to stand up S4E2.png Twilight looking up at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight 'you're alright' S4E2.png Twilight looks up in awe S4E2.png Twilight noticing Celestia's stern expression S4E2.png Celestia clenching her eyes S4E2.png Celestia 'you have given me no choice' S4E2.png Princess Celestia using magic on compartment S4E2.png Twilight and Princess Celestia look at the Elements S4E2.png Princess Celestia moving towards Elements S4E2.png|This is the night you banished your sister. Princess Celestia at top of orrery S4E2.png Princess Celestia with the Element of Magic S4E2.png Elements spin around Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png Celestia with the Elements S4E2.png Nightmare Moon approaches Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia awaiting her sister's attack S4E2.png Princess Celestia Activating the Elements 2 S04E02.png Celestia battling Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Celestia and Luna approaching Discord S4E2.png Celestia and Luna facing Discord S4E2.png Princess Celestia shocked S04E02.png Celestia gasping S4E2.png Celestia 'playtime is over for you, Discord' S4E2.png Discord tossing plunder seeds S4E2.png Celestia getting the Elements of Harmony S4E2.png Celestia opening her saddlebag S4E2.png Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E2.png Celestia and Luna preparing to defeat Discord S4E2.png Discord laughing at the princesses S4E2.png Celestia and Luna staying serious S4E2.png|''Princess Power'' Celestia and Luna uniting magic S4E2.png Celestia and Luna using their power S4E2.png Princesses approaching the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E2.png Princess Celestia using magic on tree S4E2.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Celestia and Luna appear S4E2.png Twilight gallops to Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight hugging Celestia S4E2.png Twilight hugging the princesses S4E2.png Spark in Twilight's eyes S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Twilight looking at chest S4E2.png Celestia explaining S4E2.png Princess Celestia addresses the crowd S4E02.png Celestia raises the sun "with great joy" S4E02.png Celestia gestures toward Luna S4E02.png Princess Celestia raising the sun S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Celestia and Luna side by side S4E02.png Twilight with Princess Celestia S04E02.png Celestia and Luna smiling at Twilight S4E02.png Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png Twilight "she honored them with" S4E21.png Another flash card gets shot S4E21.png Miscellaneous Queen by fyre flye-d4axiq5.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's original sketches of Princess Celestia Notes about Princess Celestia LFS.jpg|Another sketch, this time, containing notes Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 2.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Merchandise Toys "R" Us exclusive toys 2012.jpg|Toy Fair feat. Celestia, DJ Pon-3, Zecora, etc. Celestia "Achievement" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Princess Celestia motivational poster Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg|Princess Celestia in the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria" Princess Celestia, Cadance and Luna blind bag toys.jpg|Cadance, Luna, and Celestia blind bag figurines. Celestia Pinked Crystal Empire.jpg Other Teacher for a Day - Princess Celestia's profile.png|Meet the Princess. Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png|Ah, the "mail". It's about time... Princess Celestia's magic glow color change.png|Princess Celestia's magic glow color change is first seen in the new opening sequence after receiving Twilight's friendship report with a picture attached. A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Comic micro 8 cover A.jpg MLP Micro series issue 8 Cover Double midnight.jpg Season 4 promo S04E01.png Issue 16 Larry's cover.png Category:Character gallery pages